Neon Genesis Evolution
by Goldamon X
Summary: With the last of the angels vanquished humanity has secured its place in the world. The 17ths death and the reawakening of the Second heralds mankind's evolution and a new set of trials for those chosen to defend their race.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only the sleeves on my legs and the pants on my head. Beyond that I got nothing.

CHAPTER ZERO

Nine white demons circle him. Crucified, beaten and dying. They keep smiling

Above the earth. A giant Rei, no Kaworu. Thousands, millions of emerald crosses.

A feeling of completeness. No pain or sadness at all. Everything he could wish for.

"No this is wrong"he thinks, "We shouldn't have to be together…"

The giant Rei again, no, Asuka this time

"What would you have us do then Shinji? What do you want to happen?"

"I…I see what I should have done…I want a second chance"

Asuka changes to Rei

"Well then lets begin again…lets change this future" she says

Separation and a flash of light

Shinji sat up with a start breathing hard.

"Wha…what was that?" he asked himself

It's been three weeks since the last angel, Kaworu, was destroyed. Asuka has yet to wake up from her coma and people were beginning to return to Tokyo 3. Things were looking up for the world.

"Shinji what's the matter?" a voice from the door asked

It was Misato, the official guardian of Shinji and Asuka, and she had heard him screaming. Again.

"Sorry Misato. It was that nightmare again" he said

She sighed relieved. The nightmare he was talking about started a little after he defeated Kaworu. It was always the same thing. Nerv was being attacked by an army of demons and somewhere near the end of it he is nailed up on a red cross by some very evil looking angels. It goes on with him conversing with Rei or Asuka about the world being restarted.

"Well don't scare me like that ok?" it was late and she was still tired and it showed.

"Sorry Misato. Good night" he said laying back down.

"Night Shinji" she said walking back to her room

As Misato walked back to her room she was thinking one thing

"Why does his nightmare sound so much like mine?"

In the hospital of Nerv…

A tall man draped in what appeared to be black rags came into the room of one Asuka Langley Soryu. She has been unconscious since shortly after her contact with the 15th. It was time for her to wake up again.

"Now then let's see…they won't catch this bit here so lets…" the mystery man spoke as a light blue hexagonal field appeared around him and Asuka

In the mind of Asuka

As far as the eye could see there was a sea of red. The smell of blood hung heavily in the air and the sky was a deep red.

"Hmm now where is she…Aha!"

Some distance away from the man was a young lady with red hair lying in a boat adrift at sea. Her hair was hanging over the edge and soaked in the oddly colored ocean. The man hovered and stood next to her.

She looked up at him her tear stained eyes wide in shock.

"Who… who are you?" she asked her voice weak from disuse

"Me? Just a stray wandering around these parts. Though you I find most curious." He said calmly

"What are you doing here?" she questioned

"Well I'm here to offer you a hand. Ikari couldn't really make it here, though you're on his mind often. Seven times out of ten I believe last time I counted them."

"Humph. As if I need that losers help. I don't need anyone's help"

"Really? Then why are you still out at sea with no oars?"

That threw her for a moment. She had just realized that she has no way back to the shore. Though she did notice some odd ropes attached to the boat that she was sure were not there before.

"Well if you don't need any help prove it. Get back to shore by yourself. Of course if you depended on your friends I wouldn't complain." He grinned as he floated over to a beach that was definitely not there moments ago.

"Hmph thinks I can't get back does he?" Asuka said as she started trying to paddle her way back to shore with her hands.

The man looked on amused. He takes out a juice box labeled "Final Eden" and proceeds to drink.

"Stubborn that girl is. Oh well its not like I'm in a rush." He says as he lies back on the sand.

In the apartment of Rei

The silence in the room was deafening. With the exception of Rei's quiet breathing there was no sound at all.

"What…is my purpose now?" she asked herself

With all the angels destroyed and the human instrumentality project delayed indefinitely due to the theft of Adam some time ago Rei found herself with no purpose.

"What should I do now…?" Rei asked quietly

There was no answer save the silence.

"I am alone…"

Back with Asuka

"You know it's not like your getting terribly far. That water is closer to slime then water ya know?" the man yelled to her still drinking his juice.

"I don't need any help!" she screamed back to him.

"Really now? Seems to me you do. Your goin the wrong way." He said calmly

And she was. The boat was in fact going the opposite way with the ropes growing tighter each moment.

"Asuka you should know it's not hard to get help if you need it. You just need to ask for it and you shall receive."

"WHY SHOULD I! Everyone ends up leaving me in the end anyway…" she said the last part quietly

"Well duh! You don't try to let them in ya know? Friends don't leave you. You leave them."

"So what should I do then huh? Take one of these stupid ropes you put here and pull myself to shore what then?"

"Well I didn't put those there. Your friends did" he said motioning to his side where silhouettes of everyone she knew stood with a rope in their hands.

"For once Asuka you should try to trust someone else."

She looked down at the ropes.

"If I get hurt by them I'm going to kick your ass"

"You won't and you are welcome to try" he said with a smile on his face

Asuka reached for the ropes…

And I'm gonna cut it there for now. Hope you folks are finding this at least a little entertaining. And if you would be so kind if you think there is a way to improve my writing please share. I'm pretty new at this…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: smacks sneaking lawyers with a brick Think now. If I owned Evangelion this would be written better and be on TV.

Neon genesis Evolution

Chapter 1

On the bridge.

Ritsuko sighed to herself as she thought about what was going to happen.

"Most of Nerv is being shut down…"

The U.N. recently decided that if there was no more threat to the world that Nerv should be shut down or failing that, be put in standby. Most of the facility has already been closed off and much of the staff is preparing to leave. The Evas themselves have been put into Bakelite cryo-stasis for future need, should it arise.

The computer beat out a familiar beep

Looking down Ritsuko was surprised at what she saw. The magi had picked up an unusual reading. Something that shouldn't even be there. An angel

"No not an angel…but close," Ritsuko thought as she went over the readings. It was close but it there were some other factors that couldn't be explained. Like the fact that the signature had some of the same signs as an EVA.

Quickly typing some commands to search for it the scans showed that it was coming from within Nerv base. More specifically from the hospital ward. To be one hundred percent accurate right next to Asuka.

"What the?" Ritsuko thought as she moved to contact Section 2. The signal was gone like it wasn't there.

Just as it left another reading came through…

Asuka was waking up.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Yes Misato I am sure. Asuka is fine though her muscles are a bit atrophied; nothing that a bit of exercise won't cure. You guys can come over as soon as you want though you won't be able to spend that much time with her just yet. Why? Well…"

It was the next morning, and Ritsuko made three calls. One to Gendo Ikari and Fuyutski to inform them of the extremely worrying reading the Magi picked up and that Asuka was awake. The last to Misato's to inform her and Shinji that Asuka was awake.

"So we'll be able to see her tomorrow right Ritsuko?" Misato said into the receiver.

She and Shinji were waiting anxiously for Asuka to wake back up. Now that she was awake they could hardly contain themselves.

Misato beamed as she hung up the phone. Things were going great. Asuka was awake and would be back with them in a little bit. Shinji was happier then Misato's seen in a good while. Things were looking up for the most part…

"Except of course that he's gone…" She thought thinking of Kaji.

She struggled to hold back her tears. Ever since she found out that Kaji was murdered she hasn't been quite the same.

A plate was set down in front of her.

"Misato I'm sure Kaji wouldn't want you to go hungry" Shinji said with a small smile gracing his face.

"Huh? How did you know…?" she stammered

"You were crying again. You've been crying a lot since he died…." Shinji said with a sad tone. He too was particularly close to Kaji. He looked up to the man like the big brother he never had.

"Heh…I guess it's just you, me and Asuka now…"

"Guess so" he said as he picked at his meal….

"So….when are we going to see Asuka?" He said changing the subject

"Sometime tomorrow. Ritsy said there was some kind of issue…." She said blinking "Come to think of it she said to come in today. Something about why we couldn't see her today."

With that Misato went to put some actual cloths on.

"Guess I'm on my own today…wonder what I should do?" Shinji thought to himself

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"…And that's all the information we have at this time." Ritsuko said finishing her report of last night's activities.

The room was silent. Gendo was worried, not that he showed it. Fuyutski was more then a little disturbed. Misato however….

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed

"Calm yourself Kisaragi. We knew nothing of other angels appearing. From what we can tell something new is happening. For now you are dismissed." Gendo said impassively

With a good deal of frustration Misato left them.

"So what do you make of this Gendo," Fuyutski asked.

"This deviates from the scenario greatly and it is worrisome. Ritsuko…"

"The examinations have actually begun already. We have found nothing wrong with her physically. Mental examinations have begun as of this morning."

"I see…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Well I've done my part" the man in rags said to someone behind him.

"And you're sure that she's going to be able to use it?"

"Absolutely…not. From what I've seen I don't know how she'll be. But the possibility exists now. I suspect that she will be able to though."

"Good then. I suppose now is the time for me to make my move. Now head on back. We still have things to do."

"Sure thing. Just make sure they know your there. We need them to catch on after all..."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Shinji was doing what he normally did when he had the house to himself. Watch T.V. There was little else to do when no one else was around. Not that he minded terribly much. It was one of the few times he could relax completely and let his mind wander.

"Now that the angels are gone I wonder what ill do now…" he wondered.

It was a question that not only plagued him but his fellow Eva pilots Rei and Asuka. Although Asuka wasn't too terribly concerned. She already planned to finish out school, again, and head on to college to do…something. She hadn't thought that far ahead. As for Rei…

The door bell rang breaking Shinji out of his thoughts.

"Wonder who it could be…?"

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Rei standing there.

"Oh hello Rei. What's wrong?" Shinji asked somewhat confused. Rei didn't make many social visits. In fact he could only think of one and that was during school hours.

Rei paused. She was still unsure as to why she decided to come here. Something inside told her it would be a good idea though she couldn't tell what.

"I came to….'hang out' I believe is the term," she said after standing there for a good minute in thought.

"Ah well come in then." Shinji said beckoning Rei to come inside.

She entered and sat down rather stiffly on the couch. Then Shinji sat. For a full five minutes they sat there in an awkward silence. Well awkward for Shinji at any rate.

"This place…it's so different from where I live…" Rei said suddenly.

"Well it is in better condition I guess and a bit cleaner. You could try to clean it up a bit more Rei. I would be happy to help." Shinji said thankful that she broke the ice somewhat.

"That is not what I meant. It seems…warmer here," she said with an odd tone of voice.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean Rei"

"Neither do I…I can't explain it however."

"Right…umm would you like something to drink?"

"Water will be fine." Rei said and with that Shinji went to the fridge in search of her drink.

And while he did this…

"I wish I could hold onto this feeling…" Rei thought.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A WEEK LATER

"Ah so the devil is coming back after all this time eh Shinji? It was a nice break while it lasted…" Shinji's friend Kensuke said while they waited for class to start.

"I guess…" Shinji said.

Just then Shinji's other friend, Touji, came into the room.

"Phew…I made it before the bell rung." He said panting slightly.

"I doubt you would have been late anyway Touji. The teacher isn't here yet…" Kensuke said," I wonder where he is?"

At that moment the principal of the school walked in.

"I regret to inform you that your previous teacher has relocated from Tokyo three to another school district. We have found a replacement recently. He's a new teacher so please show respect." The principal said as he stepped aside to let the new teacher in.

The man was rather tall with pale white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a fairly relaxed outfit, comprised of some jeans and a t shirt, and from what could be seen he was in good shape. As to the face…

"Wow…" most of the girls in the class said at the same moment.

However despite all this he had the natural grace and balance of a drunken monkey. With a loud crash he hit the floor.

"I'm ok!" he said from the floor raising one of his hands up as most of the class broke out in laughter

"Are you sure you will be able to handle them Shiito-san?" the principal asked somewhat worried. The man just literally tripped on air.

"I'll be fine. This little tumble is nothing compared to what my wife can dish out." He said as he pulled himself from the floor.

The principal nodded and left the room. As he did that Hikari Horaki, the class rep, stood up and said the familiar three words.

"RISE! BOW! SIT!" she said as everyone did so.

Shinji couldn't help but think that the man looked familiar to someone he knew. Kind of like…

"Kawaru…" Shinji said under his breath. But that couldn't be. The angels were gone, and Shinji doubted this man was an angel.

"Now lets see…says here we are getting a new student. He should be here by now though…" Shiito said somewhat irate.

As soon as he finished saying that a young man dashed into the room. He had fairly dark skin and black hair. He was tall and in good shape. The most unusual thing about him was his eyes. They were a pale yellow.

"Sorry sorry. I woke up a tad late…today…SON OF A BIT!" he said looking at Shiito

"Well, well Rau I was wondering when you would get here." Shiito said "Class, allow me to introduce you the new student Rau Shiito."

"You know what? I aught a kick your ass Adam." Rau said ticked

"Well that's something you should try someday. For now you're late to class. Out in the hall and no whining please" Shiito said with a smile.

Rau gave him the finger and went to stand outside.

"Um…normally we give new students a break the very first time" Hikari said somewhat confused much like the rest of the class.

"I am aware of that. However I gotta watch out for my little brother and I knew he intended to come in late anyway. Now if you all would turn to page five eighty nine of the book" he said calmly

In the hall way not a sound could be heard, except for the quiet mimicry of the lecture.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

LUNCH TIME

Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji were sitting at their usual table. Everyone from their class was talking about the new teacher. Many thought he was pretty interesting though a bit odd. As to the new student…most people disliked him. Not so much because he was mean, annoying or anything. There was just something about him that repelled people, much like Rei. Though unlike Rei he was trying to make friends.

"Aw man…" Rau said sighing. That was the fiftieth no fifty first person make up an excuse to get away from him.

"_I mean it's not like I'm a monster or anything. Must be the eyes…"_ he thought to himself, as he ate his lunch.

Looking around he could see a lot of groups. One group in particular interested him. It was mad up of one person. An odd girl with blue hair.

"_What was her name again? I know she's in my class…_." He thought to himself. It came to him a second later, "_Rei Ayanami_!"

Figuring he had nothing to lose he went over to Rei

"_What is this feeling?_" Thought Rei. The feeling in question would be the one she got around Shinji and to a lesser extent Asuka and the Major. It was comforting. Something Rei only felt around one other person before.

The commander

So why would she be feeling it for Shinji? Now that she thought about it, she's been feeling that way for quite some time now ever since the fifth….

"Um...Scuse me. I don't suppose you'd want to be friends?" Someone asked her.

Just as Rei was about to answer one thought came back to her mind.

_I am alone…_

"It would not be an issue." Rei said looking up from her book to the owner of the voice.

"Great. As you may remember my name is Rau Shiito, nice to meet you Ayanami-san." Rau said as he took a seat next to her.

"_She's a bit quiet but its better then no friend at all_." He thought nodding his head, "_Yep I think things are going to be different this time around_"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Shinji was sitting, as usual, with Touji and Kensuke. As usual Shinji was staring into space, having eaten his lunch, Touji was scarfing down his lunch, and Kensuke was playing with his camera.

"Well would you look at that?" Kensuke said pointing his camera off into the distance.

"What?" Shinji asked snapped out of his thoughts.

"Rei is sitting with someone, and they appear to be talking." Kensuke said recording the incident.

"Looks like the new kid. Go him" Touji said only glancing up from his meal.

Shinji smiled glad that Rei was opening up a bit.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AT HOME

Shinji was making a special dinner to welcome back Asuka from the hospital. He wouldn't say anything really, but he was glad she was home.

A knock on the door brings him from the kitchen.

"_Wonder who's there_"

Shinji opened the door and was surprised to see his new homeroom teacher there, still wearing his school clothes.

"Shiito-sensei?" Shinji asked somewhat confused. As far as he knew he didn't do anything to warrant the man coming to his home.

"Wow what a surprise Ikari. I was just going around greeting my new neighbors. I'm quite surprised actually." Shiito said surprised.

"Well it was nice seeing you Ikari. Don't hesitate to ask for help in homework if ya need it." the man said walking to the stairs.

Shinji shrugged closing the door. His teacher was now one of his neighbors. So would the new kid.

"_Maybe I should invite him over sometime."_ Shinji thought as he went to sit down on the couch. Just as he sat down he heard something that chilled him to the bone. Something he never thought he would hear again.

The Angel alarm was blaring.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

And I'm gonna cut this chapter off right here for now. Next chapter comes the first battle. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Neon Genesis Evolution.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though curiously I still get this out….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Shortly before the ringing of the A.A._

The Angel was unexpected to say the least. And at first they thought there was a system error. How they wished it was a system error. Then the Magi told the chances of it being a false reading.

**0.02**

What was worse was that the angel appeared to be moving towards Nerv Base at a steady rate. And no one had seen it yet.

"Sound the alarm and get both Evas out of cryo NOW!" Gendo yelled.

As the command was sent Ryoko monitored the magi as they pinpointed the Angels actual position and size.

**60 seconds remain until analysis is complete.**

"Fuyutski whats the status for the pilots."

"They are on there way now, sir."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji and Rei were en route to Nerv base when the Section Two van came to a sudden halt. Outside was a girl had jumped in front of the van in an effort to stop them.

"PLEASE! I NEED TO GET TO MY MOTHER!" she yelled as she blocked the vans path.

"Ma'am will you please step aside. We need to get to Nerv ASAP or do you not hear the alarm?" the driver stated annoyed.

"Well then I'm in luck. My mothers at Nerv and I need to give her, her medicine. She needs it NOW" she said pleading.

The guard sighed "Just get in the van we don't have time for this." He said as the other agent opened the door and the girl got in.

Now that they had a better look at her she was fairly odd. She had on dark green shorts and shirt, with a rather large necklace that had a red jewel on the end of the chain. Her hair was stark white and her skin was fairly dark. Oddly her eyes were a crystal like blue. But what made her look odd? The fact that she was dripping wet(she had been given a towel for the record) and the mask that she wore on an odd angle on her head. It was Circular with two wholes for eyes and a long point for the nose.

_I swear ive seen it somewhere before. _Shinji thought

"So uh whats your name?" he asked the girl in an attempt to be friendly

"My name is Sacel" the girl said smiling "I'm pretty sure I've heard your name around. Your Shinji Ikari right? The great angel slayer? One of the pilots of the Evas right?"

"Y-Yeah that's me. Though I don't know about great angel slayer…" Shinji said stuttering.

"May I ask where you heard that Sacel-san?" Rei asked

"From a friend of mine who used to live in this city. Why is it supposed to be a secret? I'll tell no one else I promise." Sacel said.

Rei nodded.

And Shinji still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

THEPOWEROFCHEESECOMPELSYOUTHEPOWEROFCHEESECOMPELSYOU

"The angel is still coming at a considerably slower pace. Magi estimates 5 minutes before it reaches the gate, and 10 minutes till it hits the main base."

"The pilots are on their way and should be here shortly."

"Both Eva units are ready to deploy as soon as the pilots get here"

Misato nodded and turned to Ritsuko.

"So whats the story on the angel?" she asked

"The magi have confirmed its position. We have a visual as well. No information on what its capable of just yet however." Ritsuko said as she typed in commands on the computer

At first it appeared nothing was there. Just an overview of the city. On closer inspection though a faint white outline could be seen. And they were floored

"It…Its huge!" Misato said echoing most of the bridge crews feelings.

"Indeed." Ritsuko said.

From what little could be seen the angel had a vaguely manta like shape.

That and the fact that it was AT LEAST as big as the city

"Status on it's A.T. field?" Gendo asked

"It doesn't seem to be active…however its composition is unlike any angel we have seen. The signal is much weaker then it should be though…"

"The pilots have arrived." Maya said.

THISSCREAMSOFBADNEWSSCREAMSDOYOUHEARMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Rei, Shinji, and Sacel were already down in the maze of hallways that was Nerv.

"Well, im going to get to my mother now. I'll be seeing you two later I'm sure." She said as she dashed off down a hall way.

"Wait!...oh never mind." Shinji said as she turned the corner and vanished from sight.

"We should go Ikari." Rei said.

"Yeah…Lets go."

ALLYOURBASEAREBELONGTOUSFORGREATGREATJUSTICEJUSTICE!

_Quickly quickly Sacel. _Sacel thought to herself. _Rhapsodia can't hold out for ever…_

As she ran through the halls of Nerv she continued to go down into the deepest depths. When she came to a secure area that required a card she used a red card that opened the door. She was doing fine until she came to a door that wouldn't open.

"Shit…well subtlety will only get you so far…" she said as she reared her fist back and thrust it forward violently.

And the door buckled despite never being touched

"And again…" she said repeating the motion several times.

The door finally gave in and fell away and Sacel walked on past the wrecked door. The door itself looks as if someone hit it multiple times with a piston. A pointed piston.

"Now then..." Sacel said looking up at the Figure on the red cross, "Time for your meds mom"

She then whipped a large bottle of white and black pills at the Figure on the cross. They were absorbed on impact.

Several minutes later Lilliths mask broke off.

DANCETOTHEREVOLUTIONDANCEDANCEDANCEREVOLUTIONEXTREME

Far above the city of Tokyo-3 the Behemoth of an angel faded into vision.

As before it was vaguely manta shaped. It was thicker, having crab like armor, and the wings were very small for its size. It was colored varying shades of grayish brown and several red orbs adorned its smooth sides and top. The underbelly was heavily armored, much like the top, and in the center of the beast was its glowing red core that was absolutely massive. Its tail was mostly unremarkable beyond the fact that it appeared to be several strands of thick coiled wire. The front appeared to have a small split that ran across it horizontally that was closed together.

To be honest Shinji was more then a little disturbed.

"And you expect me to fight this how?"

"We are working on it. Just watch it for…WHAT! TWO MORE-" Ritsuko said as the signal got cut off. The ground in front of Shinji exploded upwards as two figures appeared in front of him.

One was what appeared to be a gigantic woman with, literally, white skin. Her hair was a slightly darker shade of white and her eyes, which were the only part of her that had real color, were red and blue. She was wearing something that appeared to be robes of some sort that covered her body, although barely. In her arms was a large Red Cross. If she wasn't so terrifying Shinji would probably think she was beautiful.

The other was a figure that Shinji remembered well. It was burned into his head from the first encounter. The Third Angel, the Angel of Water, Sachiel was standing in front of Shinji once more. There were differences. For one Sachiel was far more human shaped, like that of a young girl, and smaller. Despite that, the shoulder pads, the mask and the massive piledrivers were still there. Another thing of note…Sachiel looked exactly like Sacel

Sachiel cupped her hands and yelled across the distance

"HEYA SHINJI! HOW ARE YOU?"

Most of the Nerv staff sat in confusion. For a second anyway.

"SHINJI RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!" Gendo yelled frantically.

"What? The angels are still here." Shinji said confused.

"That white angel is the second angel. She is quite possibly the most powerful angel there is. We cannot fight her effectively until we have some kind of strategy" Said Ritsuko.

"R-right." Replied Shinji moving back towards the ramps.

At this point all things go in a down hill direction. Lillith says something to both the angel above them and to Sachiel. A few seconds later Sachiel flew up to the manta like angel, the 18th recorded, and Lillith pointed the long end of the cross at the sky. A ball of blood colored energy grew at the tip of it.

INSIDE NERV BASE

At that precise moment the Magi entered a frozen state. They were computing all the information that could be gathered on the angels when that ball appeared. When it did they tried to scan its energy signals. Whatever they read caused them to freeze.

Back outside

The ball continued to grow, pulsing lightly, until it was the size of 18ths core, which pulsed to the same beat.

Lillith then spoke

"_**HUMANS. YOU HAVE PASSED THE FIRST TRIALS FOR YOUR FUTURE. THAT TRIAL WAS THE TRIAL OF WILL. WHAT COMES NEXT IS THE TRIAL OF POWER. TO PARTICIPATE I GRANT MY CHILDREN A GIFT."**_

With that the blood red ball spread out in a shockwave. All within Tokyo-3 were bathed in red light. The Eva also started to react odd. Shinji could swear that he heard voices in the back of his head…

"**_WITH THAT THE TEST BEGINS. NOW THEN…"_** Lillith said looking directly at Eva-1

Lillith shrank in size, along with the cross, until she was human size. With that she looked up at the 18th and flew INTO its core. The enourmous angel faded from vision once more and flew away.

"What just happened?" Shinji asked himself.

"-INJI! SHINJI CAN YOU HEAR US!" Misato yelled into the com.

"I can hear fine Misato. What happened?"

"We don't know. The last thing we saw was the white angel lifting that Red Cross into the air and the red ball forming. Then the magi crashed."

Shinji blinked.

"The magi crashed? Isnt that supposed to be impossible?"

"Its more like it froze Shinji" Ritsuko said.

"At any rate return to base. We apparently have much to consider."

"Yes ma'am." Shinji said willing the Eva to walk back to base.

And failing horribly. The Eva wasn't moving at all. Worse the voices in the back of Shinjis head were growing louder. His head felt like someone was using it as a drum.

"I can't move the Eva-" Shinji said as he fell unconscious.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

That's the chapter. Sorry bout the lack of a battle. I know I promised one. Ill try to get you one soon. At any rate please read review and all that good stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of NGEvolution.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eva. Some other guy does.

**Several Days following the Deactivation of EVA-1**

In the Depths of Central Dogma Shinji Ikari was having a dream. A dream far more vivid then it should be. One closer to a memory then dream…

It begins with Shinji trying to strangle Asuka to death. In the distance was a gigantic Rei head that been separated from its body. Worse there was an ocean of blood lapping at the beach where they lay. This image is frozen in place, the black moon hovering, never moving never changing…

Fast forward a few years. Shinji and Asuka are leading a group of people through the desolate wastelands leading to a ruined city.

"This ones just like the rest Shinji. No ones come back here yet." Asuka said looking around the desolate landscape.

"I see..." Shinji said turning the crowd, "Did anyone live here before?" he asked scanning the crowd.

A few yelled out that they did and came forward to talk with Shinji.

"I take it you want us to stay behind boss?" a large dark skinned man asked

"Yeah… We've seen that people who lived here can inspire those who have yet to return."

"Right. We'll take care of this area. Good luck with yer search." He said leading the small group into the town.

Shinji nodded turning. As he led the rest away Asuka asked "You think they'll be ok?"

"Yeah they'll be fine. The only thing that's here are Wraiths and they can't really do much by themselves."

"Speaking of which…" Asuka said pointing a ways away.

Several humanoid creatures wrapped in rags were shambling towards the main group. They were disfigured and appeared malnourished with green skin and sockets for eyes. Asuka began to shout,

"Everyone fighting fit stay back and protect the others. Retreat to the colony team as soon as possible. Me and Shinji will handle this." As she said this the people were already in gear.

"Ready Perv?" Asuka asked as she tied the straps on her black gauntlets.

"Of course Asuka. I am the greatest Eva Pilot who ever lived" Shinji replied unsheathing a red blade.

"Right after me course."

"Certainly"

With that they dove into the group of Wraiths. The battle was over in seconds as many were torn to shreds by an unseen force and the rest were incinerated.

"Anymore?" Shinji asked

"Nope we got em all." Asuka said taking out a long range walkie talkie. "How is everyone?"

"Fine ma'am! I take it, it is safe to come back?" a young girl asked.

"Yep as soon as you get back lets roll."

Fast Forward more years. A beautiful land filled with water. Technology and nature exist in perfect harmony. Sitting in his home with a small child on his lap Shinji was admiring what's been done.

"It gets you every time doesn't it?"

Asuka asked walking into the room. She was at least 21 now, but she looked years younger. She had several scars along her arms and legs and her hair is cut far shorter.

"Yeah it does…" he said. Shinji too has changed. He is far taller and in better shape. However scars are everywhere on his body and his left eye is unusable. "I mean everything's come together. The worlds at peace. The threat to humans is gone for now and its not returning anytime soon. And this little one" he says motioning to the little girl on his lap, "is just so cute. Gods in heaven and alls right with the world.

Asuka nodded and smiled staring at the sunset…

One final fast forward… Shinji appears to have gone through hell and indeed the land would indicate such. Everything immediately around him is bathed in blood and the sea of blood is rising rapidly. Above him is that same small child. Words are exchanged as the sea of blood rises and finally, as the sea reach's above Shinjis neck the girls red and blue eyes open and a tear escapes.

"Bye poppa…" and the world goes white.

**Outside of Shinjis mind in depths of Central Dogma.**

"What have you found Ritsuko?" Gendo asked.

"Its…Something we've never seen before. It's like he's evolving in real time. To add to it his mind appears to be getting rewired. As far as I can tell he's becoming more then human."

"…Instrumentality"

ENDEND ENDEND

That's it for now folks. Sorry that its short chapter but I hope you liked it. As its summer now I will be updating far more then previously. Please review I know there are people out there.


	5. It begins now

Hola Reviewers. Now I know that I said I would update sooner. Well if you think about it I kinda did. In a roundabout way. Last time it took me closer to half a year to update. Well…I did more this time! Less then half a year. But you don't care about that. You want story.

4344613461361

During the Angel Attack in the Shelters

"Aaargh," Rau screamed clutching his head in agony

People around him looked on in worry as he screamed. Someone had the sense to call for the medical team. The man sitting closest to him, Adam was trying to calm him with limited success.

"Calm down Rau" he said soothingly, "I don't know what's wrong but panicking is only going to make it worse."

"It….HURTS!!" Rau shouted then whimpered the pain amplified by the sudden noise. He was crying the tears streaming down his face.

The medics arrived and also failing to calm him and unable to find anything to treat decided to Put him under. At least this way he wouldn't accidentally start a riot in the clogged space.

Even after the attack whenever he coherent enough to be made sense of he was still obviously in agony and spouted gibberish. They decided to keep him under at least until they could determine what was wrong.

Four days following that decision the anesthesiologist went in to give him another dose to keep him under. She arrived to find not only the room in disarray but the window open and the Patient very much gone.

2363461463451

Loading Docks for Unit 2 during angel attack.

Rei was waiting near the plug for Unit 2. Despite the fact that it would probably reject her or even worse go berserk it was their only option if Unit 1 were to be beaten. As it stood they couldn't send a potentially faulty or berserk Eva out to deal with the angel. Beyond that they actually had to worry about Rei this time. The Rei growth vat was destroyed some time ago.

Rei on the other hand was more concerned about what was going on above ground with Shinji and Lilith. She knew that Unit 1 was clone of Lilith. She also knew that Lilith was far stronger then anything they had dealt with. She could only have faith in Shinji to be victorious over her second mom.

"I hope Ikari-kun will be okay" Rei said without thinking about it

"Ikari-kun? My, my, wondergirl. When did you and the idiot get so close?"

It was Asuka. Rei noted with some curiosity that a good deal of the animosity was gone from her nickname. But that could be analyzed later. More importantly was the fact that Asuka was up like she was. The medical staff estimated at least another week before she would be able to walk with crutches let alone without them.

"I believe it was during the time you were comatose pilot Soryu. You miss things when you're unconscious." Rei finally replied.

"Getting close to Shinji and developing a sense of humor? Amazing! I should record this for posterity."

"Perhaps. I believe you should return to the medical wing Soryu. You are still not fully recovered and a battle is going on" Rei said looking Asuka in the eye.

Asuka opened her mouth to retort but as she was about to she swayed slightly. Shaking her head slightly Asuka turned around and started heading back to the medical wing. At the door she turned her head to Rei a somewhat strained face.

"When you see the idiot tell him…Thanks for earlier" and with that Asuka headed back to her assigned room to rest.

"I wonder what she was talking about?" Rei thought.

Rei continued to wait when a voice suddenly entered her mind.

_Child of the water. Please heed my call and head to the First Gate. To the place where my song was strongest…_

Just as suddenly the voice left with Rei wondering why she should head to _there_. She didn't have much more time to contemplate this however as the commanders voice echoed through the chamber.

"Pilot Ayanami. The threat has been neutralized. Please return to command for briefing."

With that Rei went to the Command Bridge but made note to report the event as well as look into it.

Not necessarily in that order.

087560850508759877975097508608650986987

In the Central Dogma Depths (Present)

"Fascinating," Ritsuko muttered looking over the data once more.

Whatever had caused Shinji to fall unconscious and knock the Eva off line was physically altering him. From what the physical had shown Shinji was becoming much stronger. While not to the levels of some other radiation powered comic heroes the change in strength was astounding. He also healed at a far greater rate then the average human. In addition an electrical field of varying power was constantly surrounding him.

If this was instrumentality at work, mankind's evolution to an even greater being, then Shinji is merely the first of many that would come in the future.

Looking lazily at her watch she realized that she was done for the day. Realizing that she had nothing to do she ordered the computer to continue running scans on Shinji and to notify her if anything abnormal happened. Following that she started up towards the bridge to find something to do that didn't involve _him._

Closing the door to the medical room Ritsuko didn't see Shinji open his eyes for the first time in days, dress himself, and proceed to vanish into a shadow. The diagnostic machine reported no change despite this, mostly because it was temporarily overloaded by the same form of energy that disabled the Magi.

578976736835826782682

In the head of one Shinji Ikari

_So tired, why am I so tired…Have to stop him cant let him do this. I have to stop him before he hurts himself and others. I can only hope that Shinji forgives me for taking over his body like this. Well technically it's my body but…_

"What's going on? Who are you?!" Shinji asked to the darkness

_Well to be technical I'm you. But not. Sort of, a you that could be. Should be if I have any say in it._

"What?" Shinji questioned confused at this point "What are you talking about. And why does my head hurt so bad?"

_In opposite order, it's easier to show you and you'll know soon enough. Just let me…_

There was the sound of shuffling in the darkness, tripping and the sound of someone hitting a pole.

_Why the hell did I never give this place a freaking light switch? Oh wait there be the light at the end of the tunnel. Now then take a look at your self._

Looking around Shinji realized that he was in the train car that he frequented in his dreams. Unlike every other time however there were other people in it.

In the car ahead was Touji, Kensuke, Asuka, Rei, and Misato. Shinji swore that he could make out Kaworu in the distance but he couldn't be sure with his friends, and extended family, were blocking the way trying to get into his car. Rei and Misato seemed to be having the best time of it and seemed to be making some kind of progress. Touji and Kensuke while trying to help were to help, mostly by supplying the tools. Asuka sitting a ways in the back seemed to be looking over something but it was too far to see.

In the back car however there were two people he was unfamiliar with, though he could have sworn to know them. One was a rather tall woman with bright pink hair and red eyes. She was wearing what could only described as a modified plug suit which showed off her rather buff physique to the world along with other…assets. It was mostly white near around the legs with some black stripe like designs running along them, with orange highlights. The black led up to her chest where the colors swapped to being mostly black with white stripes and orange highlights. She also had some cloth hanging from the back that resembled wings.

The other was a younger girl, around the age of 14. She had black hair and her eyes appeared to be grey. The girl was pale, as if she never stood in the sun. Despite this she was beautiful like the other woman. She was covered in a black cloak that almost seemed to suck light into it. Beyond that she was nude, which Shinji picked up on quickly and like a good gentleman he turned away.

Only to see a fierce being in front of him. He was around Shinji's height, with unruly white hair and blazing blue eyes. He was dressed in what appeared to be Shinji's plug suit, although it had some modifications. Namely in color. Where Shinji's plug suit was mostly a dark blue with lighter blue for the chest portion this suit seemed to be more in line with Unit ones coloring although the purple was far closer to the blue end of the spectrum. The suit was also thickened in certain areas, specifically the chest, forearms, chest and lower legs, to take on a more armor like appearance In addition the man had what appeared to be a pair of crimson swords sheathed across his back. He was appeared to be appraising Shinji.

"UWAAH" Shinji and the figure both shouted and fell backwards onto the seats of Shinji's soul train.

Blinking Shinji examined the figure a little closer. He raised his left hand the figure copied him exactly; however he raised the right hand.

"Is this…a mirror?" he asked reaching out to touch the figure.

"INDEED IT IS!" Some one shouted from behind him

Turning Shinji saw…himself. Although he was several years older, he still had the same deep blue eyes and brown hair that Shinji had.

"So…You're the voice in my head?" Shinji asked hesitantly

"Well I'm one of them at any rate. To be specific I'm that little portion of hope that you held onto so strongly in the past. You know that idealized you that you wanted to be before Lelial ate ya?" the doppelganger said.

"I have some vague recollection of that," Shinji said rubbing his head "But what's all this? Why am I like this?"

"Well you see that's the trick. That red wave the Angel you fought sent out was kinda like an alarm. Certain people who have had direct contact with an angel were sent through the next step of evolution. Don't know why to be honest. As to what all this is," he said motioning to the whole train "This is essentially your soul. Everything and everyone that inhabits it is here. This main compartment, the one we are in now, is your personal space. Essentially the realm of you and you alone. Where you actually reside. The one with your friends over there is reserved for people who are major influences in your life. The one behind us with the lovely ladies…is a secret I can't exactly let you in on just yet.

Shinji looked at him confused. Assuming this wasn't a particularly lucid dream then shouldn't he have total access? He could deal with that later. For now Shinji was confused. Why was he here and what was his doppelganger talking about?

"Okay I'm willing to accept that this is my soul. Makes sense seeing as I remember being here before. But why am I like this? And what were you talking about earlier"

"Well my friend that's a secret. Can't be revealing all the secrets at the beginning now can I? Wouldn't make for a good story. Rest assured that this is to help. I can tell you that I'm going to stop the first awakened human. He'll be a great ally in the future I'm sure of it. For now, sit back relax and enjoy the company. The lady in black has been waiting for a chance to talk to you anyway. Later!" the copy said vanishing from sight.

Shinji stood stupefied. He was basically dropped off in a place he knew nothing about, supposedly his soul and told to talk to people he never knew. To be specific a rather pretty girl.

"…I get the feeling this wont end well…" he muttered, and then jumped as a hand delicately touched his shoulder.

"Ikari-san…?" the black haired girl spoke in a soft voice

Shinji turned and immediately looked up

_Oh yeah this won't end well at all_

0975786598685097598567345752546

With the escaped patient AKA Rau Shito

Rau had been on the streets for a good while since he escaped from the hospital. He had left at midnight that day, still in an extreme amount of pain. Despite this he had managed to proceed to the goal the voice wailed into his head.

_Go tO ThE GRaVeYArD Of BRokEN ANGels. YoU The cHILD oF steeL AwAkEn ThAt WhiCh hAs Slumbered for SO LONG aNd BEGIN THE AWAKENING!!!_

Needless to say, that, along with the immense withdrawl he was going through had put his mind into a less then stable state.

Along the way during his midnight trip from the hospital to his destination he had managed to procure some clothing superior to the hospital gown. Specifically he beat some local hoodlums into the ground and stole their cloths, now dressed in a pair black cargo pants, and a black long sleeved shirt. Nearing his goal he looked towards the guards in front of the gates. His eyes blazed with a gold light for a moment before he started walking towards them.

"Halt. This is a restricted area to civilians. We need you to leave the premises immediately." One of the guard said to him.

"I…need to get in there…need to go to…Grave yard. The angel graveyard…." Rau spoke jerkily still in great torment.

The guards looked to each other, nodded and took a step towards Rau intending to disable the boy. To their eyes he appeared drugged up and possible dangerous.

The second they took a step towards him Rau took off like a shot barreling past the two guards and through the gate that lead to the elevators. However instead of turning on the elevators as expected he jumped over the edge and onto the opposing wall. Dropping down he found himself in the geo-front proper and began a mad sprint towards the Nerve base and eventually to the "grave of angels"

45873685724515781582687561671715

Command Center

At the same time that Rau had broken into the second best defended place on earth, the great bridge crew of Nerv was alerting Section 2 to deal with the "Unidentified Being" while the lone capable Eva pilot was rushed back to Eva Unit 2. The Medical center was locked down while the Patients were evacuated. All in all an effective gambit. However they did not expect to have a second being appear in front of the Main base.

"What is the Status on the Angels?" Misato asked taking command of the situation quickly

"Pattern…Pattern is undetermined. Both subjects show similar readings. The Magi are creating a new Label and…Pattern Red, matches energy wave shown previously by Second Angel. Proceeding with data gathering," Maya said typing away.

Misato wasn't the only one observing the situation. Gendo had long since had Ritsuko check up on the other pilots and was awaiting information on them. Something about this disturbed Gendo. That was something that hadn't happened since his beloved wife was consumed by that beast.

"Gendo. Asuka and Rei are at the appropriate positions. Shinji, however, is not in his room nor does it appear to have been broken into or out of."

"I see…"

Gendo may not have been the best father in the world. Alright he was among the worst fathers in all existence. However he did care for Shinji some and the fact that his son was gone concerned him greatly.

"Increase security around the other two pilots. Ensure that section two is in position for evacuation of all people on the base. Launch the Unit 2 as soon as possible and then leave. Ensure that the magi are on scan for as long as possible." Gendo announced to the command center.

"Sir Will we be ok with Unit-2?" Misato asked

"We'll have to be" he replied his face never revealing the amount of worry that was coursing through him.

_I will not lose the only ties to Yui that I have left…_

2582682567145714568157466815761536

Outside the base

A rather large shadow appeared in front of the base. From it came the white haired youth that Shinji had become. The two swords along his back, one a Broad sword, the other a katana, floated free from their position on his back to an area near his hands.

"Well then Zeruel? Lelial? Are we ready for this? Let's do this" the other Shinji said as Rau ran towards them.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

And I'm gonna cut the chapter there for now. Reason being? Mostly I want to get this out to you folks that may read this. Also it seemed like the chapter was dragging along at this point so it seemed like a good spot to cut it. Please read and review if you do look into this ok?


	6. It Begins Now Pt2

Whelp I'm back with the first chapter containing any kind of action whatsoever. To that end I would also like to point out this is pretty much the only action scene I have ever written. Therefore cut me some slack if it's a little lacking. At any rate on with the show!

_In the mind of Shinji Ikari_

Shinji was freaking out. The reason for that being the two Angels that had taken up residence in his mind had come into his car to talk with him. This wouldn't have been a problem had they been better clothed. Or clothed at all, beyond that black cloak, in the case of Lelial.

"So…You're the guy that bested me in combat? You seem a little spineless for that. Then again…" the large pink haired woman said as she looked at a file in her hands "It could simply be that you have some much traumatic sludge its screwing up yer head. Hmm…Gah I'm not meant for this kinda crap! WHY OH WHY DID I GET STUCK IN YER SOUL?!" She cried grasping her head in annoyance.

"Please don't mind my younger sister. She means well but…Um, my name is Lelial by the way. Her name is Zeruel. We've met before though I don't know if you remember…" The young woman in black said in a quiet voice.

Shinji, to his credit as a gentleman, had kept his eyes off of the nude young lady for now but knew that it would only be so long till he cracked and looked. To that end he attempted to remedy that problem.

"Um…Lelial-san would you mind getting some clothes on? Something other than the sheet?" he said quickly still averting his attention to the other car.

While Lelial puzzled over what he was asking Shinji looked to the car that was carrying his friends in it. At that moment in time they were still working on opening the door and having about as much success as before.

"What's the point of that?" Shinji asked looking at them attempt to open the door.

"It's a representation of what you know to be going on between you and your friends," Lelial said looking at the boy.

Shinji turned to her confused by what she meant to see that she had somehow changed clothes without moving at all. At current she was wearing a black and red version of his school uniform with the black being where the white usually stood and the red being where the green would be. Shrugging it off Shinji went forward with his question.

"What do you mean by that?"

"To put it simply think of this part of the train as your heart. The car your friends are in would be their hearts. Me and my sisters would most accurately be an extension of your heart."

"Alright…But then does that mean my heart is closed off from my friends?"

"Correct. However it is not because of any fault of their own. It lies with you."

"I see…Then maybe I should let them in?"

"That would be good."

All the while Zeruel looked beyond the two of them to the outside of the car where a fierce battle was going on.

"Not that you lot could see it anyway," she mumbled under her breath…

_**tiripsehtslwohlatemfotiripsehtslwohlatemfotiripsehtslwohlatemfotiripsehtslwohlatemfo**_

_In the Real World…_

"This is problematic…" Shinji thought as he was once again thrown through the air.

Landing quickly, he ran towards Rau the katana falling in line behind him. Nearing Rau he struck his hand forward and the katana went flying into Rau who grabbed the blade and buried it to the hilt into the ground. In return Rau grabbed the extended arm pulled Shinji into him and thrust his palm forward into his chest. Following that he once again threw him through the air.

'He shouldn't be this strong. Few can completely shrug off a strike from the Vorpal sword like it was nothing, let alone a newly awakened angel who's half delirious with pain. Who is this kid?' Shinji thought as he landed and tried reevaluating his opponent.

As for Rau the pain in his head had not abated. Indeed the headache was far beyond what he could deal with at this point rationally. He needed to get the graveyard and quick. The only problem was the white haired boy ahead of him.

Rau stared ahead his golden eyes flaring with an unnatural light.

_If you cannot go the way you wish to then another method is required…_

Rau blinked the pain temporarily gone. Looking down he realized that he was directly above the destination that he was searching for. Rearing his arm back, it shined red, and he slammed the ground opening a hole straight to the bottom of the Geofront.

Shinji looked on in awe. That display of power showed him why the boy was so powerful. Although it brought up the question…

"Why is Lillith helping this one? Shouldn't she be more concerned with the water angel instead of this one?" Shinji asked shaking his head "Regardless I have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. And then…"

Shinji jumped down the hole that Rau had made not knowing what to expect but fully prepared to deal with it for now…

_**awakesthesixthawakesthefirstawakesthesecondawakesthethirdawakesthefourthawakesthe**_

"Pilot Ayanami, the Targets have moved deeper into the Geofront. Move to the Third Level of Central Dogma and prepare for combat," Gendo said.

Nodding Rei moved to the elevator that led to the lower levels of central dogma. As she descended she wondered what was going on. To her knowledge there were to be no more angels after the 17th. So why were there two new angels? A more pressing question that had occurred was why and how had Lillith awoken? Even without the lance she should have been inert.

The elevator hit the third floor and paused. The doors opened and Rei scanned the room.

The room was disturbing to say the least. The walls, floor and ceiling were blacker then pitch and seemed to absorb light. Red light drifted up from the floors however…Where that light originated was dozens of pits filled to the brim with enormous corpses. They lay undisturbed with the flesh from their bones long since stripped. Closer inspection would reveal that they were in fact disposed of Eva's.

This however was of no concern to Rei. There were more pressing concerns.

"I can save my revulsion for later...," She thought "I need to stop the Angels…"

Looking at the ceiling she saw a shaft of light descending from it.

"The entry point has been found. Preparing for contact" Rei said replacing the Eva's plug with another for increased mobility. With that she focused her attention on the light and the immediate area.

It's a shame she didn't notice the disturbed pile of corpses in the back.

Or the glowing set of eyes in the dark.

_**fifthcompletesthecycleandcallsforthtestpowerandresponsibilitywilltheypassorfailthatis**_

Rau had been falling for quite a while. He didn't know exactly how long he had been falling but that didn't particularly matter to him. The reason being?

Well the major reason would be that he was totally unconscious. The other that would be pertinent were he awake was the blinding terror that would undoubtedly coursing through his veins since he couldn't land and survive even if he knew how to control the power within him. It was simply too high a fall with too much speed.

Shinji on the other hand was completely calm. This of course was not the real Shinji. No he was currently with in his mind trying to help himself and cope with two angels taking up space. Regardless the 'Shinji' in charge was fading as well.

"Damn it! I can only control him for so long but if we don't land soon we're both gonna die!" He shouted as he shifted his body so that he would fall faster.

A few seconds later Shinji and the unconscious Rau exited the shaft and found themselves in the black room of the EVA Graveyard. Or as Rau knew it the Graveyard of Broken Angels.

Shinji shifted in the air and seemed to slow down as he fell and touched down on the ground lightly and promptly collapsed. Rau on the other….

He was caught by an enormous black hand.

This did not go unnoticed by Rei or the bridge however.

_**Theultimatequestionthatlacksanansweratthecurrenttimeandspacedoyousee?**_

Right then. I know that this was a long time coming. I am trying to get into the habit of actually writing but I never seem to. Oh well I can only try harder. Please be so kind as to review a bit please? Please? If anyone actually likes this story, and I know people at least read it, reviews would get more chapters out quicker I can almost possibly might be able to give you a 100 guarantee on that.


	7. Strange things afoot

Aroha. What's up readers? Well shiny new chapter for ya. Tis fresh with Eva's, more mysteries started up and other stuff that hopefully will entertain.

_The Geofront Emergency Medical/Holding Cells. Cell X_

To say that Rau was startled would be an understatement. To say that he was completely disoriented would also be a bit of an understatement. As to why…

He had just woke up to find himself in a dark room unable to move anything but his head. In addition he couldn't really move to examine the room because he was floating in some strange gel with several wires sticking out of him. And of course, last but not least, he was hearing voices.

"_**Do you think he can hear us again?"**_

_"Doubt it but then again he could…"_

_**"I think he can. All that craps' out of his body now, ya know?"**_

_"True enough however I think there is another problem…"_

"_**And that is?"**_

_"He has to remember everything now"_

"…"

_**"…"**_

_"…"_

_"I take it you didn't think of that?"_

Rau tried to block it out but he knew he wasn't hearing them from outside of his room. Lacking anything else to do he decided to just listen. Some of the things they spoke of were quite interesting, such as the battles between angels and ascended humans.

"I suppose I can come up with some pretty creative things…" Rau thought, unaware that he had been 'heard'.

_Geofront Emergency Medical/Holding Cells. Cell A-03_

Similar to Rau, Shinji was in a room, unable to move, with several wires sticking out of him. Unlike Rau he was capable of seeing and did not have to company of several voices. Instead he had Nerv Medical and Research technicians observing him. He also knew that his room, his cell more specifically, was a horizontal tube filled with LCL sticking out of a wall.

"What's going on?" He asked confused as to why he was there. The last thing he remembered was trying to move the Eva back into the base and some voice in the back of his head saying _something_, but other then that he was in the dark.

One of the workers turned, and seeing him awake, motioned to another to do something. Promptly he tube was flushed of LCL and he was doused with a quick rinse of water. They then helped him out of the tube and gave him a hospital gown to wear. Once dressed, he was sent down to a locker with his normal clothes. Once properly dressed he went to a plain white room and told to wait. All the while he was trying to figure out what was going on and why he wasn't in the normal hospital.

At that moment a two people walked in. Both of them he knew quite well.

"Good morning Shinji. We would like to ask you a couple of questions. If you have anything you would like to know before then please don't hesitate to ask." Ritsuko told him.

"Um…Only two come to mind. Where am I and what happened," He asked looking to the other person in the room, one he was quite surprised to see.

Gendo was, in all honesty, startled by past events. First there was the theft (or would kidnapping be more appropriate?) of the Embryonic Adam. Following that there was the appearance of a new gargantuan angel, the infiltration by yet another humanoid angel, and the reawakening of Lillith. Those events, especially the last, were major enough in and of themselves.

However the appearance of the two unknowns and their subsequent fight, short lived and seemingly one sided though it was, followed by the break into the Evangelions graveyard on level 13 of Dogma had nearly sent him into a fit.

Not that he would show it. He was the commander of Nerv and it would not do to have the unshakeable leader freak out in front of his subordinates.

It should then be no surprise, that when they finally got an all clear report from Rei and they sent down a recovery crew, he slipped up a bit when he found what appeared to be another _EVANGELION_, his unconscious son and another unknown intruder that he actually let his mask slip a bit.

That particular rant was going to go down in NERV history if anyone was wondering.

Once they found the two boys and the Eva and appropriately moved them to the EMHC. They immediately began diagnostics on the boys and a few days later they determined two things

First and foremost the being that looked like Shinji was indeed Shinji. The second and more startling was that he was no longer completely human.

Gendo decided that it would be best if he were present at the interrogation of Shinji, as he felt it would be the most important, and telling, event of the day.

"As to where you are pilot Ikari, you are in the Emergency Medical and Holding cells. They are used for extreme injuries beyond what we would be capable of taking care of on a normal basis. You recall Pilot Ayanami's kamikaze attack on the sixteenth angel? It was here that she was treated. And before you ask why this was not mentioned to anyone it has to do with the extremely sensitive nature of the treatments. It would have been impossible for her to have had visitors." Gendo said in a clear and cool voice.

Shinji was surprised that his father was able to answer the questions he was planning to ask before he could ask them. Shinji nodded in understanding and waited for the answer to his other question.

"As to what happened Shinji, shortly after your fainting spell in the Eva we rushed you to one of the Emergency Medical Cells. We had ran some diagnostics to see if we could determine what had caused the sudden fainting spell in addition to the sudden inability to pilot the Eva. At no point did your synch ratio drop so we had no idea why you couldn't move the Eva. In doing so we discovered that you were having some kind of reaction to the Red Energy generated by the Angel, the second angel by the way. We had found that your body was changing." Ritsuko said

"Changing…How?" He asked.

Ritsuko looked to Gendo and he gave her a quick nod.

"You body was taking on traits of the Angels. Your D.N.A. was altered in some way and as a result your body had gone through some changes. While you looked the same your body seemed to be growing stronger then the average human. In addition you had some kind of electric field developing around you although we have no idea what it is for. Regardless after the room was secured for the night you promptly vanished. We then found you about an hour later in level 13 of Central Dogma, unconscious. What we want to know is how you got there, why you were there and what happened."

Shinji fell back into his chair startled. What he had been told was quite hard to accept. But if it were true… It may possibly explain the odd dreams he was having in addition to the voice he had been hearing prior to fainting in the Eva.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know any of that. The only thing that I remember was trying to move the Eva and then a voice saying something"

"A voice, Shinji? Did anything about the voice stick out in your mind?"

"Well…The voice was definitely female. Or at least sounded like one. It was…" Shinji paused trying to describe the feeling.

"It was what Pilot Ikari?"

"Comforting. Like someone really close to me was talking to me and telling me everything was ok. But the voice was raspy. Like they hadn't used it in a long time."

Behind his glasses Gendos eyes widened imperceptibly. From what it sounded like that voice could have been…

"What did it say Ikari? What did the voice say to you?" he pressed

"I don't remember really. I knew it was talking but I couldn't really understand. I think it was something like 'I'm coming back' but that didn't make any sense to me."

Gendo suddenly stood and started to leave the room. Ritsuko and Shinji looked at him as he left the room, Shinji in confusion and Ritsuko in understanding. He stopped at the door, and keeping his back to them spoke.

"I am afraid I have some pressing matters to attend to. Ritsuko, please continue and have a report on my desk by tomorrow. Shin-…Ikari."

"Yes Commander?"

"When you are released from here you will be on constant observation in order to ascertain further information on what happened to you. However…if you should desire to…talk, please come to my office."

With that he left room and began the trek to his office. His face still had his normal stoic expression as he left the interrogation room. He could hear them in the distance.

"So Shinji was there anything else that you feel may be related to this incident?"

"There were some odd dreams…"

It wouldn't be until he got to his office and locked the door that the tears started to come.

"Yui…"

Rau was still at the mercy of the voices in his head. While they had spoken of many weird things they seemed to be quieting. The fist three left claiming they had some things to attend to, silly seeing as they were in his head, and the last had taken to silence although Rau still knew she was there. How he knew was beyond him but he did. here often?" He asked the voice, not expecting an answer.

"_You…You can hear us? You can really hear us?"_

"Kinda hard not to hear voices that are in your head. So now that I have officially lost my mind, I should probably find out your name."

"_You are not crazy Rau. Merely different. As to my name, it's something that you should know. You gave it to me when we were younger after all."_

"…You see saying things like that is not going to make me believe I'm not crazy. That's only going to make me think I have lost my mind. Because if you are her, then that means I've been crazy for quite some time, which is why I take those pills."

The voice was quiet. She seemed to be contemplating something. Rau was still sitting in the darkness thinking about his now lost mind.

"_At this point there is little I can do to convince you concretely. If that is the case then I will have to have one of the other voices appear before you in a form that cannot be mistaken for a hallucination."_

"Right then, fine. Of course it's not going to matter if I don't get out of this room. I wonder where I am anyway."

At that moment light washed over Rau and he could see around him to see that he was tied down while in a vertical tube filled with a clear orange liquid. All around him were heavily armed men and women. Directly in front of him stood two people, one a blond woman in a lab coat, the other a middle aged man with brown hair and glasses.

Rau was floating in the tube and looked around confused. He then promptly realized he was in a liquid without a breathing mask of any kind and panicked.

"I don't know why you are floundering like that. You have been in the LCL for several days now." The man in glasses said.

He stopped and then calmed down. He tried to speak but with the liquid that flooded his lungs no sound would come out.

"We are going to release you from this cell under three conditions" the man said a cold look on his face.

"One, You show no acts of violence. Two, you tell us who you are and who sent you, if anyone. And three, you tell us exactly what you remember of the incident you were involved in a few days ago."

A confused look on his face, Rau nodded uncertainly, one thought going through his head.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into…?"

_Main Elevator of Central Dogma_

Rei Ayanami was not a person often guided by emotion and instinct. More often then not she relied on her mind, and the commanders, to get her through things. Little by little that had been changing after having met Shinji. That may have gone to explain why she went to sit with Asuka as she recovered from her comatose state. It would definitely explain why she had visited both Shinji and Rau in the EMHC (although it would not explain why she was visiting Rau whom she only knew for a small period of time)

Despite all that, Rei still ran things with her head over her heart, and so her action of breaking into one of the lower levels of Central Dogma over a voice in her head was decidedly uncharacteristic. The only reason that she was doing this was because one of her parents had asked her

"What is it that Lillith wants me to do?" She asked herself.

Arriving at the bottom of Central Dogma Rei entered into Lillith's room, and the lake of LCL. There was nothing out of the ordinary beyond the lack of Lillith and that enormous cross she was pinned to. Rei walked into the room to get a better look of things.

"There is nothing here…" she said quietly looking to the lake of LCL.

As she looked around she noticed odd things about the pool. It was clearer then it usually was. In addition to that, despite the fact that Lillith was gone it had yet to diminish in size despite constant use of the LCL in various applications. There were two things that grabbed Reis attention the most however. The first, and most obvious, was that the LCL no longer smelled of blood. It seemed to lack any discernable smell.

The second, and most important, was the glowing circle of blue light that came from the depths of the pool.

Rei blinked several times at that contemplating what to do. Option one would lead to her reclaiming and discovering what ever the object was, provided it didn't kill her or something of that nature. Option two would require her to explain why she was down in Lillith's chamber, an act that, while not expressly forbidden to her, was extremely unusual. This would lead to her explaining the voice in her head and more examinations to deem her mental state and physical state.

As it happened Rei hated those examinations with a passion, even if she didn't acknowledge it as hate.

"An unknown object or more time in that tube by myself…?" Rei mused.

Rei stripped in one of the many corners hidden from the cameras, stashed her clothes and dove into the depths of the lake.

She swam for several minutes and as she neared the depths of the lake the light from the object became more intense until it was almost blinding. Covering her eyes as best she could Rei swam towards the object and then reached out for it.

Her hand wrapped around a cold metal shaft and the light receded into the object which was now revealed to be a rather elegant spear.

The shaft of the spear was made of a black metallic substance that seemed somewhat flexible yet strong. The bottom of the spear was covered by a small cylinder of blue metal. The head of the spear was the most interesting part of the spear. The shaft seemed to grow into the head shifting from black to the dark blue of the small cylinder. The blade of the spear was an impressive and very sharp V that reached back about a quarter length of the spear with its points. The blade itself was decorated with a black wave design.

Rei didn't know why but she knew this belonged to her. Rei had a good idea of who it belonged to previously although she did not know why it was entrusted to her or what she was supposed to do with it.

Taking the surprising light spear with her to the surface Rei's thoughts wandered.

"I wonder why that EVA's armor was made of this same metal? What is the purpose of this spear? …. And how do I plan to explain being soaked head to toe in LCL to anyone who bothers to ask about it?"

As Rei broke the surface and redressed herself she noticed that the LCL in the lake was starting to become more opaque and the smell of blood was starting to return with force. Despite that the LCL that was all over her did not possess the smell of blood nor did it stain her clothes.

"I wonder if this is because of the spear? Regardless, I should leave now. It would not do to be found in Lillith's chamber…" she muttered as she left the chamber with the lake of blood.

_Interrogation Room_

In the same square white room that Shinji was in only a few hours before, Rau leaned on the table, propping himself up with his arm, eyes closed, while Ritsuko sat across from him with two armed guards.

"Like I said ma'am I have no idea what I was doing there. The last real thing that I remember, aside from waking up in that oh so lovely blood bath, was the mother of all migraines hitting me while I was in the shelter. Past that I have nothing. Sorry to be a bother, but that's all I got." Rau said while he tried ignoring the smell of blood.

It was nauseating.

Ritsuko looked at him with some amount of curiosity. The boy, Rau Shito as he called himself, was similar to Shinji. Curiously so. Like Shinji he does not have any memory of the incident. The medical records show that he passed out at around the same time as Shinji in his Eva, even though the shelters are protected from nuclear radiation. The boy's personal records were also curiously similar with a few key differences.

"Are you telling me that you are, to your knowledge, a human being."

Rau looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? What else would I be? A freaking angel?"

"Why of course not. There are no humanoid angels that have been fought by NERV. If you were an angel we would have disposed of you long ago. We merely wanted to make sure so we could attempt to figure out what you were doing there is all. Seeing as you have no memory of the incident I will see to it that you are released from here soon." Ritsuko said with disarming smile.

He blinked a few times as he processed that information. Rau was a little disturbed about how smoothly this was going. NERV housed the Evangelions and their pilots, yet they were not terribly concerned about someone getting into their nigh impenetrable base? While he thought it odd he left it at that and nodded. The blond seemed truthful enough.

"Thanks, I guess. By the way do you guys by chance have any of my meds? I haven't taken them in a while and I would be surprised if you didn't have my medical records by now."

"We have been giving them to you while you slept. We took special care to make sure you had them. It wouldn't do for you to be incoherent while we tried to clear this mess up. We will send two doses of your medicine to your cell this evening so you can get your evening and morning doses in. You should be cleared for release in the morning at the latest."

_Hallways of NERV, with Ritsuko_

That boy was curious to say the least. He passes out from that energy wave of the angel and undergoes the same kind of change that Shinji does. The only difference is the degree of change in their D.N.A. Shinji's was rather blatant. This boy however only gets a mild shift as if something was just activated. To top it all off, his body wouldn't accept his medication any longer. It was as if it was trying to cleanse it self.

"Gendo should be very interested in this. I wonder if any other people were affected by this phenomena…We should probably put a watch on everyone in the school then." She muttered as she passed by Rei, who appeared to be holding a rather long wrapped up object. Ritsuko stopped and turned to look at her.

"Rei…What is that?"

"It's a pole"

"…Rei."

"Yes"

"Why are you carrying a pole around the base"

"I borrowed one from the training facilities. I felt it would be prudent to learn a new style of fighting given what has been happening"

"I see. Do you have a trainer in mind or should I arrange one with the commander."

"It would be appreciated. If possible could you arrange for one that has knowledge in spear fighting?"

"I don't see why it would be a problem. I will bring it up with the commander" Ritsuko said as Rei started to walk away.

"She has been acting a little off ever since the 17ths defeat. Perhaps another evaluation is in order?" Ritsuko thought as she went to the commander's office.

Right then. I think cutting the chapter there should be good. Since its summer time I'll try to update more often. I can't guarantee it will be as long as this though


End file.
